grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Athenais Therese de Noailles
0Anne Athenais Therese de Noailles, is a smart, fashionable, and kind young Comtesse, (born February 14th, 1745.) Marrying a Gentleman in 1759, she became Comtesse de Noailles. Birth Athenais was born in the large chateau, Chateau d'Argenteuil after nine harsh months of pregnancy, she was born. A cold rainy night. Her mother's first and only word to her was "Un jeune enfant en bonne santé qui se transformera un jour en une belle jeune femme." She was taken under the care of a wet nurse for many years, because not long after her birth. Her father discovered she was having affairs with many men and even, women. This outraged him, so he sent her away to never appear back at court. During her time with the Wet Nurse, she was never told of who her mother was, the Nurses were worried that she would bring up her mother to her father, and cause an outcry. Though she was a legitimate daughter of Armad's. He always called her under his breath, "Une petite blessure que je détesterai toujours!" By the age of three, Athenais was sent to her home Chateau. Where she would be educated, baptised, and learn her love of fashion. Childhood Her childhood consisted of her education. Starting from the age 5 she was educated until 14. Learning the ways of etiquette, to prepare her for court. Learning to dance with grace, for when a man asked her to dance. Learning to sing, so she could perform, and Learning to smile, because no one wants to see her sad. Smiling came handy to her, to be a fake women that hides behind her pains. During the mourning of her mother, whom passed when she was 11, all she did was... smile. Personality Fashionable, Happy, and Fake. Her desirer for beauty was unreal. Often bleaching her skin to keep herself pale. But this kept her quite, and happy. Likewise, though, no one knew her true feelings because she pretended to be happy. Also, to be noted, she is very sensitive to loud sounds. Often excusing herself from parties, dances and large events. One night she began to be jumpy, the water fountain put her into a panicy state, many say she may have a illness, but no evidence shows this to be true.. Appearance "La beauté de la déesse de l'amour, Vénus. Personne ne se compare à son haut niveau de perfection et de beauté." ''Athenais was seen as a beautiful women, Pale complexion, kept by bleach. Rosy cheeks that give her a lively look, along with a pair of bright blue eyes, which many believe attracted most people to her. Her lips are small and somewhat plump. It was easy to powder her hair to a white color, as she has very golden blonde curly hair. When undressed her body is thin but curved at this hips. She is very desirable at court. Marriage On a warm sunny day, Athenais married Louis François de Noailles, the Comte de Noailles. Married in the Chapel of Paris, by The Comte de Noailles brother, Louis-Sebastien de Noailles. Fall into a Depression One day while at court, it began to grow loud in the Salon. She rushed off to her chambers, where her husband, The Comte, began to yell at her, accusing her of sleeping with other men. While this is untrue, it continued. Her husband punched the glass in her book casing, glass flying into her arm, causing her to gain many scars. He then grabbed many of her books throwing them to the floor. This, causing her to push him away. After telling the Baron de La Besse, a dear friend of the Comtesse, she left to show him the scene of glass on the floor. The second encounter was when the Comte de Noailles discovered Athenais in her small salon with La Besse, He became suspicious and went into an outrage. He began throwing books at the walls, merely missing the Comtesse, he broke her chairs, and burned her Roman Mythology books, that are very dear to her. He then hit Athenais, a bruise on her face. Afterwards he threatened her that If she were to tell anyone, he would take her 3 children. This put her in a state of worry. Through she feared for her children, she went to tell many people of the court. Even the Bishop. A third encounter came after she ran off during a dinner because of a head ache. He began by tearing a page out of her book and putting ash in the book, ruining the words, so that she could not read it. Then he proceeded to break her mother's clock. Then, breaking a broche of Athenais. Before the situation became worse, the Bishop interrupted the situation. After this, Athenais told the Princesse de Conde. This caused Athenais to fall into a depression, and gave her a great fear and stutter. Usually not going a sentence without stuttering. And the final encounter, The Comte forced entry into Athenais's chamber and began to yell at her, questioning her of what the Bishop had given her (Books and a Necklace) He though, did not destroy them. After this grabbed her by the throat and began questioning her, pulling her by her hair. And, with all the noise, the Princesse do Conde saved her, questioning the Comte. Death of the Comte After months of abuse the Comte had only hurt her once more. Afterwards telling her that her child is dead. (Unknown causes.) Afterwards, leaving Athenais's chambers and giving her 1 livre. To check on the Comte, Athenais went to his chambers, finding his dead body sitting in a chair, with a letter on his table. (https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cX1OwwKpDyaDXOC4hqLPJ8xvDgGMXbhYnPgnC7QZ17A/edit) In shock, Athenais ran to find courtiers, finding the new Madame la Princesse. News reached the court, as they helped the body to a hospital. Athenais is now the Comtesse de Noailles Dowager. Issue With Louis-François de Noailles they had 3 children * Isabelle-Nicole Celeste de Noailles, '''Mademoiselle d'Arpajon (May 5th, 1760 - November 19th, 1763)' * Louise Benedicte-Eve de Noailles, Mademoiselle de Rodez (October 23, 1762 - December 3rd, 1763) * Louis-Charles Francois de Noailles, Baron de Rodez (October 23, 1762 - December 10th, 1763) Titles & Styles 1759 - 1762 - Comtesse de Noailles 1763 - Present - Comtesse de Noailles Dowager ''Venus - ''A nickname given to her from her family and friends.Category:Imperial Court Category:House Noailles Category:Grandelumierian Comtesses Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Grandelumierian Comtes